The invention relates to a honey dipper for extracting honey from a vessel, the honey dipper having an integral lid for securing the dipper within the opening of a vessel, such as a jar, and at the same time for sealing the jar from dirt, insects, and, to some extent, the atmosphere.
A honey dipper is a device that is used to extract viscous fluids (generally honey) from a vessel such as a jar or container, and then used to exude the fluid onto another surface. FIG. 1 shows a conventional honey dipper 1 with a shaft 2 and a series of concentric annular ring portions 4 in a stack that vary in size. The ring portions are separated by a series of coaxial grooves 6. The dipper is used by twirling or twisting upon dipping into the viscous fluid. The fluid is then entrained in the grooves during the twirling. The dipper is then used to drizzle the fluid, such as honey, on bread, biscuits, or other foods. It can be made of metal, plastic, or wood, depending on the user's preference, and can be one piece or made up of multiple pieces.
A problem with conventional honey dippers is that after use when left in an open fluid-containing jar, as they normally are after using, with the shaft of the dipper extending from the jar, the open jar attracts bugs such as ants, and dirt. The other option at this point is to wash the dipper after use and then seal the jar. Both situations result in a loss of the honey or other fluid, and much waste.
Therefore, it is a long felt but still unsatisfied need to create a honey dipper that is used to extract fluid and which prevents a waste of the honey (or other fluid).
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a honey dipper with an integral lid for closing the top of a container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a honey dipper with an integral lid for engaging with the lid of the fluid-carrying container.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a honey dipper with an integral lid combined with a container for holding honey.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a honey dipper with an integral lid and a container or lid with which the honey dipper engages.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent to those skilled in the art after studying the following disclosure.